1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to helmet strap buckle assembly. More particularly, it relates to a helmet strap buckle assembly that allows a chin strap to be adjusted and coupled to protective head-gear to secure it to a wearer's head.
2. The Prior Art
A variety of strap and buckle assemblies are known for securing protective head-gear, such as a helmet, to a wearer's head. However, these devices have numerous drawbacks which render them difficult to operate and lowers the overall comfort level. For example, it may be difficult to adjust the length of the various straps and furthermore it may be difficult to connect or disconnect the buckle assembly.
One example of a prior art buckle is U.S. Pat. No. 5,077,839 to Keller. As can be most easily seen in FIG. 2, helmet straps 26 and 28 must each be independently adjusted in order to properly position the buckle approximately below the ear for each different individual. In addition, FIG. 3a shows the buckle connected together, while FIG. 3 shows the buckle disconnected. It will be readily apparent that element 36 must be held in place with one hand, while an upward force is exerted on part 22 in order to disengage them. Using two hands to release the buckle is quite awkward as the buckle resides generally below one of the wearer's ears which is conveniently accessible by the hand on that side of the body only.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a buckle assembly which can be easily adjusted to fit a wide variety of wearers and which can be connected and disconnected with one hand.